Alter Warriors
by Death276
Summary: The cities of Saphael are starting to grow restless. A rouge named Shadow is taking out high officials and has declared war against King of Kaslow. The alters have decided to bestow their power onto an individual to help keep peace within the world. My first fanfic so don't be angry. Please tell me how I can do better.
1. The Hooded Figure

Chapter One: The Hooded Figure

The kaslow army marched onto plains searching for the figure who had been causing havoc.

Sir Ethan quickly lead the army toward the the Goblin tribal Village.

The had received reports that a black clothed, hooded figure had been spotted near the area and the army was quickly sent to investigate.

Kaslow was on the brink of war with the other major cities.

With this threat of war each city had boosted their armada from Archmages to Warloads.

Many soldiers had joined joyfully wanting to protect the city.

Others tries to refuse wanting to return to their home or continue their adventure.

This caused outrage from the King who declared for the forceful joining of the army.

The unwilling adventures escaped to other lands not in the domain of the three cities.

Weaker adventures were captured and taken prisoner.

These poor adventures were left no choice in the matter and were forcefully place in lower ranks and kept imprisoned until swearing alligence to the king's army.

The hooded figure had supposedly had amazing skills equal to that of General.

This information had excited the top officials thus leading to the search.

Sir Ethan sighed.

"Why do I have to do all the grunt work?" Thought Sir Ethan.

Wasn't he one of those high rank officials command actually cared for?

He swore once they found this hooded figure and drafted him into the king's army he was going to have a word with command.

The unfortunate truth was he would never get the chance.

"Sir, we've spotted him!" shouted a soldier from the front as he ran back toward Sir Ethan.

"Finally, tell him he is drafted under the king's orders and bring him back to the city for training." declared Ethan as he began to proceed back to Kaslow.

"That's the problem sir. No one can get near him and he refuses to talk to anyone but a general."The young Knight stated.

"WHAT!" "This is an outrage how can an entire army not be able to contain one man?!" yelled Sir Ethan.

"Sorry sir, but it seems the rumors were true, he has power equal to that of a general."

Ethan rode his horse toward the front of the army.

As the soldiers moved aside for him he saw the man in question.

"How dare you deny the direct order from the king!" shouted Sir Ethan drawing his sword.

The figure looked up and spoke "Are you a general?"

Sir Ethan replied "That doesn't matter now, come back with us to the city."

"Oh believe me I will come to Kaslow in due time, I am only here to send a message" the figure stated.

"What are you trying to pul-" started Sir Ethan, but he never finished.

The soldiers cried out in fear as their leader fell from his horse.

Sir Ethan's shadow had sprung up from the ground and stabbed him through the chest.

"Tell your king there is an enemy that is very displeased on how he is running things." stated the figure.

The soldiers starred as the stranger simply turned and walked away.

"Who...no... What are you?" strutted one of the soldiers.

The hooded man let out a laugh and replied "You call a tree, a tree, do you not? and a castle, a castle."

"Call me what I am then...a shadow."

Tell me what you think.


	2. The Original Chaos

Chapter Two: The Original Chaos

It had been two years since the reform of the nations.

At the time the system of balance had started failing.

The original process was to have the alters spread their powers across the land and calm the monsters so they would not rampage.

Then, adventures would collect this lost power and return it to the appointed king.

This system lasted for years but suddenly it fell apart.

There became less and less new arrivals to Siwa Island and older adventures started to settle down in the cities.

The power spread across the land was no longer collected and thus the monsters started to run wild.

Kaslow became scared and increased the size of its army in turn causing the other cities to increase their armies as well.

This was seen as a threat to Kaslow and arguments started to sweep across the nation.

The Sprite Kings sought a solution and finally presented an idea toward the cities.

Instead of spreading their powers across the land, several temples would transfer their power to a certain individual to protect the city.

Six of the eleven Sprite Kings volunteered to give up their power to the human race.

The five alters remaining was that of Sand, Forest, Grassland, Spirits, and Eternal.

The alters of Sand, Forest, and Grassland would moderate the cities and make sure the monsters would not invade.

The alter of spirits would watch over those who had passed on and regulate souls.

The final alter, that of the eternal mother, would care for those who were still alive and provide help as needed.

With this new system the Sprite Kings hoped the anger between the cities would die down and disappear.

The major cities accepted this system and sent individuals to receive this power.

Because there were six alters giving up their power, two knights each would proceed to each of the major cities to protect it.

Months had passed with no problems, these selected knights had done their jobs protecting the cites and its inhabitance.

The world seem back to peace and the lords and ladies had stopped talking of war.

Until word started to spread of a seventh knight.

A knight with powers similar to that of the alter of spirits, a knight that could manipulate shadows.

The major cities saw this seventh knight as a way to gain power over the other cities and have the chance to invade other lands.

This disruption caused a shock wave throughout the nation.

Armies built up again and panic took ahold of the public.

The people then demanded that this threat had to be eliminated.

The alter of eternal then volunteered to give her power unto a human.

The human girl that received the power of light was named Diamond.

**Sorry, this is a back story chapter. A person can't understand a situation if they don't know the details_._**


	3. Meet Diamond, The Bearer of Light

**Chapter Three: Meet Diamond, The Bearer of Light**

The morning rays shown through the gap in the shades and landed on face of the figure lying in the bed.

The rays shown on a girl with a halo of black hair surrounding her head.

Her thin mouth formed a small frown of discomfort as an eye opened revealing deep cobalt iris.

The girl groaned pulling the cover over her head in a futile attempt to return to her slumber.

"How can my own element be so cruel," sighed the girl as she sat up in the bed.

The girl looked around at the room she was staying at for the time being.

The wooden walls showed sign of wear and save the wooded bed she had slept on the room was empty.

The single window was covered with thin shades and did little to stop the sun from entering her room.

"Why me," sighed Diamond as she rose from bed and went about her morning preparations for the day.

Diamond was referring to the mission that had been assigned to her from the eternal alter.

"Locate and contain the threat known as shadow," Juno, the eternal mother, had stated.

As she dressed a knock resounded in the room and a man's voice called out.

"Diamond, hurry up, you need to search for the shadow," called out John, her so called bodyguard.

Diamond could not understand why in the world an alter knight would need protection from a weaker person.

The only reason this person was with her was because one of the royal familys had insisted that a simple girl could not defend herself.

Diamond knew better though, it was to gain favor with the King and to gain favor with her.

"Hold on for a minute, I'll be ready soon," Diamond called out.

Once she had become an alter knight she had become a political piece in the world.

Nobles had sought to gain her for their own and increase their own political standing.

She sighed as she exited her room and proceeded toward the entrance of the inn while John followed behind her.

"The last spotted location of this shadow character was 3 miles north of Kaslow in Kaslow plans," John relayed to Diamond.

"I think we should ask the soldiers for reports of what they saw and produce a method of counter attack," John continued.

"That's a waste of time," Diamond stated flatly, "We know our target and his abilities and know his most recent location we need to move immediately."

John shook his finger at her like he was scolding a child, "What do you know of battle tactics and warfare?"

"Nothing so you should let me handle the planning and you can sit around looking useful" finished John smartly.

Diamond only sighed, but on the inside seethed.

After she had been appointed as an alter knight she had gone to Sakura island for a half a year of intense training.

She had learnt physical and ranged combat and spent weeks over tactical studies and strategies.

Diamond made her plan clear as she mounted a sun bird and headed toward the entrance of Kaslow.

John quickly followed suit cursing the lack of sense this woman had.

"Once I return I will demand a raise in my pay," John fumed.

"That is, if you return" Diamond thought as she rode through the plains.

**Again tell me me what you think**.


	4. The Flame Mage

Chapter Four: The Flame Mage

Diamond and John raced across the plains on their sunbirds.

Diamond being ever prepared reread the report of the incident.

The soldier had reported a black clothed hooded figure with the stature of a young male.

His weapons were two straight swords that were colored black.

He had mocked Sir Ethan and proceeded to kill him with the commander's own shadow.

Diamond sighed as the wind whipped through her hair.

The report had given her little extra detail and she had already known most of the info.

This shadow character was known to be a black hooded man running around causing havoc.

This havoc usually included killing a noble or higher up.

As they approached the last known location, John gave a yelp of surprise.

There stood a red magician scanning the area as if he was looking for something.

"That must be an accomplice of the shadow character," John stated.

"What? That's the stupidest-" Diamond started but was too late.

"I'll protect you," yelled John as he charged toward the figure sword drawn.

The magician whirled around throwing a ball of fire into John's chest.

"Look where that got you," Diamond quipped but she had bigger problems to deal with.

Diamond dismounted and drew her blade sizing up he opponent.

The magician wasted no time with swishing his staff through the air sending scythe-like blades of fire toward her.

Diamond quickly dodged and countered sending a holy light grenade toward her opponent.

The mage easily raised his hand and created a wall of magma that burst up from the ground shielding him from her attack.

Diamond used this chance to charge at her opponent and yelled out "Piece through, blade of light!"

Her blade shown with holy energy and sliced through the magma barrier.

Immediately the mage counter attacked.

Pointing his staff forward and shouted "Magma spiral!"

The magma wall separated into a twister of flame which swirled around Diamond closing in with frightening speed.

"Not yet" Diamond thought and compressed light between her hands.

She waited until the twister was about to close then released the compressed light forming a shield around her.

"Why are you only using fire-based techniques?" Diamond questioned slowly lowering her sword.

"So you finally realized huh," the mage replied.

"There are only two explanations, one you are extremely inexperienced and can only use fire magic or..." Diamond trailed off.

"Or," finished the magician "I am the knight of fire who received the blessings of the temple of Black Flame."

"Let me introduce myself, the mage said bowing, "I am an ascended Arch mage, a pyro caster.

"The name is Ray."

_A/N Next Time: The Raging Flame Knight, Ray appears!_

_Please tell me how I can improve._


	5. The Raging Flame Knight, Ray appears!

_The Raging Flame Knight, Ray appears!_

"Ascended Archmage huh," replied Diamond.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" questioned Ray lowering his staff.

"My name is Diamond," she replied, "and I am a Legend, an Ascended Templar."

Ray's brow furrowed with confusion and then he asked, "Wait, you weren't at the original training camp for the warriors, were you?

Diamond sighed inwardly, "I was not at the original training camp because I am the newest warrior; the warrior from the eternal alter."

At Sakura Island, she had learned of all the other knights who had trained there.

Ray, the one in question, was known as "The one who charges into battle without a second thought" or more accurately The Fool.

Diamond had learned his battle skills were unrivaled except for that of the Warrior of Ice's.

His tactical analysis scores on the other hand, were terrible.

He would charge into battle with no plan and, if he got into trouble, would either run away or move to more desperate tactics.

He was known for fighting with his "fiery emotions," which had lead him to cause trouble multiple times at camp.

Diamond shook her head to clear away the distracting thoughts, she needed to obtain information.

"Why are you here?" questioned Diamond replacing her sword back into its sheathe.

The pyro caster chucked a bit and replied "I could ask the same thing princess, but I'll get to the point."

"I received word of this shadow character and because I was in the area I decided to take a look," Ray finished.

Diamond nodded and asked, "You find anything of use?"

Ray responded, "Well I thought I had a lead, but two crazy people charged me on sunbirds and destroyed the area."

Diamond winced; she could guess who the "crazy people" were.

"Sorry for the surprise attack, my... comrade thought you were allied with the Shadow," Diamond apologized.

Ray replied, "I don't mind, no one was injured."

John chose to groan at this moment as he tried to regain consciousness.

"Well, no one was seriously injured," Ray amended.

Diamond smiled at this and said, "Well, I need to head out and find this Shadow person soon."

"Where are you looking next?" Ray questioned, "Maybe, I could accompany you, because you comrade seems out of commission."

John had stood up, but was staggering around trying to get his bearings.

Diamond quickly agreed, happier to see John gone that to have him "guarding" her.

After giving directions to John to return to the city, which he immediately accepted, the pair proceeded to the Spirtes' forest, in search of Diamond's target. The journey to the forest was simple and they talked along the way. Ray spoke of his days at the training camp and of the other warriors. The best warrior was the "Ice Queen". From his stories, Diamond learned she was tactical genius and was able to best him in combat. The others were each scattered in skill but some had points of notice. The Earth knight was meek and shy, but very knowledgeable in tactics. The knight of the Mind was proud and forward, but had little to back his pride. The stories continued until they arrived at the expedition camp within the forest. They decided to rest at the camp for the night and head to llya, Ray's destination, tomorrow. Ray destination would be put on hold however because of the nightmare the pair would face the next day.

_**Next time: First encounter! The shadow manipulator makes an appearance!**_

_**A/n: **Please tell me how I can do better._


	6. First encounter! The shadow manipulator

The sound of explosions woke Diamond up with a start. The camp was in chaos as the camp watchmen yelled directions to travelers to evacuate immediately. Diamond and Ray quickly spotted the man in charge of the camp and ran over to him asking for detail of the event.

"The shadow character has been spotted in the area," the head replied. "The watchmen said that he was seen near the abandoned goblin fortress."

Diamond and Ray nodded and ran off toward the fortress. If they could catch him, the separate cities would calm and war could be avoided. As they approached the fort an explosion from the center sent up a plume of smoke. Ray surged ahead while Diamond followed deep in thought. Why in the world is he here and what is he destroying that could send up that amount of smoke?

As the pair proceeded to the middle of the camp the explosions became louder and more violent. Finally they got to the center to come across a hooded figure cloaked in black. The figure turned to the pair. He held two blades both black and pulsing a red color. He regarded the warriors silently holding the blades at his sides. The black hood covered his face leaving Diamond guessing at any of his facial features. Ray wasted no time and summoned his staff and Diamond prepared herself as well drawing her sword.

"Are you Shadow?" Diamond questioned readying herself for combat. Her voice echoed around the fortress increasing the tension between the two parties. The figure stood still giving no indication that he had heard her. She opened her mouth to repeat her question when he spoke.

"Who's asking?" His voice was like a whisper, like a gentle breeze blowing silently through the trees. Diamond stepped slightly back unnerved by his simple question. Ray however stood his ground and quickly answered the question.

"We are the alter warriors of fire and light, are you the man who is causing chaos and ruining the balance?" Diamond inwardly groaned. Why in the world did he say that? Forceful questions such as that would anger any person and if he was the Shadow then they could be in trouble.

"Leave me be." Shadow stated raising his blades into a fighting position.

"Found you at last!" Ray yelled.

Ray formed a fireball into his hand and launched it at Shadow. Shadow quickly leapt to the side dodging the ball. Barely missing him, it exploded upon hitting the ground, and then Shadow charged the pair with his blades held in front of him for defense. Ray raised his staff and summoned a towering wave of magma from the ground intending to swallow the man. The wave crashed down covering him in the molten rock. Ray stepped back and sighed replacing the staff on his back and turned to Diamond.

"Well that was pretty ea-" he started until he saw Diamond stare as him with a horrified expression.

"Turn around and get ready!" Diamond shouted at him holding her blade in her hand. Ray turned around to see that his molten lava had hardened but in the middle, where the man had been standing, the rock had seemed to form a half sphere as if it were concealing something. The rock sphere burst sending rocks in every direction. Shadow stood within the shattered sphere and turned to face them. Diamond chose then to throw a holy light grenade toward him. The ball of light sped toward him. Shadow raised his hand and the shadows from the ground sprung up like serpent a sliced the grenade in half causing an explosion that kicked up dust. From the dust Shadow emerged, slicing his blades through the air. Wind slices flew toward the pair. Ray dodged to the left and Diamond to the right.

Ray landed on his feet and summoned fiery snakes to charge Shadow. Again the shadows rose from the ground to slice the snakes to pieces. Ray was breathing hard as he stood up straight. Diamond on the other side of the battleground was trying to come up with a strategy against this man. So far everything had failed and he was barely building a sweat. Diamond and Ray were losing stamina quickly.

"This is it!" Ray shouted raising his staff into the air. Thousands of fire balls started to rain down all targeting one area. "There is no way you can get out of this!" exclaimed Ray. "We've won this battle."

"Really, then allow me to shatter your illusion."

With a simple raise of Shadow's hand, the fire balls started to disappear. One after another the fire balls disappeared until the multitude had been dimmed down to nothing. Ray stared at Shadow, color draining from his face as Shadow approached him.

"Now then you and me were about to end this, right?" Shadow questioned. Ray remained motionless.

"Goodbye," stated Shadow and sent a shadow ball straight into his chest. Ray smashed into the fortress walls and lost consciousness.

* * *

Next time:Diamond's counterattack begins!

A/N: As always tell me how I can do better, review if you have time I would love to get some feed back.


End file.
